phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:The Fast and the Phineas
Inspired by a car race in the distance, Phineas and Ferb upgrade Mom's car and turn it into race car 42, and enter it in the Swamp Oil 500 where Phineas races against other racers with Ferb acting as his helper and Isabella and the Fireside Girls as his pit crew. Candace constantly tries to bust them by just surprising Linda with what they're doing, but keeps missing by just a second. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area from his blimp. Read the full summary... Building a race car The Fast and the Phineas003.jpg The Fast and the Phineas004.jpg The Fast and the Phineas005.jpg The Fast and the Phineas006.jpg The Fast and the Phineas007.jpg File:Phineas sees the race track.jpg|Phineas sees the race track. The Fast and the Phineas008.jpg The Fast and the Phineas009.jpg The Fast and the Phineas010.jpg The Fast and the Phineas011.jpg Candace Finds Out The Fast and the Phineas012.jpg The Fast and the Phineas013.jpg|"Oh, I have got to take a new picture of myself for my blog." File:Candace's old blog photo.jpg|"I didn't realize mine is already a week old." File:Candace photographs herself.jpg|Candace takes a selfie. File:Candace's new blog photo.jpg|"That's better." The Fast and the Phineas017.jpg|But she immediately snaps back to the garage due to hearing all the noise. The Fast and the Phineas018.jpg|"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOM'S CAR?!" Candace sees Mom's tricked out car.jpg File:We tricked it out.jpg|"We tricked it out!" The Fast and the Phineas019.jpg You don't even know how to drive.jpg|"You don't even know how to drive." The Fast and the Phineas020.jpg File:Ferb built this remote.jpg|"That's why Ferb built this remote." The Fast and the Phineas022.jpg|"Ohhhhh, you are so busted." The Fast and the Phineas023.jpg|"Um, where's Mom?" The Fast and the Phineas024.jpg|"She's playing bridge at Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's." The Fast and the Phineas025.jpg Testing the Car The Fast and the Phineas026.jpg They're busted this time.jpg|Just looking back to check. The Fast and the Phineas028.jpg|"Oh Candace, dear. Bubela, how good to see you. What a coincidence. Do you know your mom is here?" The Fast and the Phineas029.jpg|"Mmm mmm. Yeah, I do, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I need to talk to her if you don't mind." The Fast and the Phineas030.jpg|"Oy Vey. Look how tall you are now. You must've grown a couple of inches since the last time I've saw you." The Fast and the Phineas031.jpg|"That was last week, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." The Fast and the Phineas032.jpg The Fast and the Phineas033.jpg The Fast and the Phineas034.jpg File:Boys' hair switched.jpg|The boys' hair gets switched around. The Fast and the Phineas036.jpg|"Hey, Ferb. What's the red button for?" The Fast and the Phineas037.jpg The Fast and the Phineas038.jpg|"MOOOOOOM!" 42 blasts away.jpg The Fast and the Phineas039.jpg|"What is it?" The Fast and the Phineas040.jpg|"Hi Mom!" The Fast and the Phineas041.jpg|"Hi, boys! Now, if that's all, I'll just be getting back to the game." Candace stares deadpanned after Linda goes back to the game.jpg|She thought they won't get away with it, but they did. 42 lands on the road.jpg|And the car lands, right after their mom leaves. The Fast and the Phineas042.jpg|"Good thing we've beefed up the suspension." The Fast and the Phineas043.jpg Isabella saying hi to Phineas.jpg|"Hi, Phineas." Phineas replying to Isabella's greeting.JPG|"Oh, hi Isabella." isabella greeting Phineas.JPG|"What'cha Doin?" we're entering a race.JPG|"We're entering the Swamp Oil 500 today!" File:Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg|"Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?" Do you know a pit crew?.jpg|"Do you know a pit crew?" I know a few people who work well together.JPG|"Well...I know a few people who work well together." Isabella is hired.JPG|"Great! You're hired!" See you at the track.jpg|"See you at the track!" Perry's Briefing The Fast and the Phineas047.jpg The Fast and the Phineas048.jpg The Fast and the Phineas049.jpg The Fast and the Phineas050.jpg The Fast and the Phineas051.jpg Preparing for the race The Fast and the Phineas052.jpg The Fast and the Phineas053.jpg File:I got your pit crew.jpg|"Hi Phineas. I got your pit crew." File:Fireside pit crew.png|Isabella brings her Fireside Girls troop as her pit crew. The Fast and the Phineas055.jpg File:Isabella describes the engine.jpg|Isabella describes the car's engine. The Fast and the Phineas057.jpg File:Gretchen asks a question.jpg|"Would that be electronically fuel-injected?" Team Phineas Introduced The Fast and the Phineas059.jpg The Fast and the Phineas060.jpg|Phineas! The Fast and the Phineas061.jpg|"Hey! I can't hear the cars!" The Fast and the Phineas062.jpg|Why, Candace, what big eyes you got. File:Jeremy at the race.jpg|Candace comes upon Jeremy in the stands. The Fast and the Phineas063.jpg|I-I love it when he turns left... and then he turns... left again, and then- File:Dave and Rick.png|These announcers should look familiar. The Fast and the Phineas065.jpg The Fast and the Phineas066.jpg File:Candace on the Jumbotron.jpg|"He's already got his own screamin' fans!" The Fast and the Phineas067.jpg|"PPPHHHIIIUUUSSSS!" Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.33.18 AM.png The Fast and the Phineas068.jpg|"And your little brother's gonna be on TV!" The Fast and the Phineas070.jpg|"Can you wait here for a second? Thanks." The Fast and the Phineas071.jpg The Fast and the Phineas072.jpg The Fast and the Phineas073.jpg The Fast and the Phineas074.jpg The Fast and the Phineas075.jpg File:Phineas being interviewed.jpg|Phineas responding to a TV interview. The Fast and the Phineas076.jpg|"Mom, hurry up!!!" Dandruff commercial.jpg|A dandruff commercial. This is a dandruff commercial.jpg|"Candace, this is a dandruff commercial." Is there something you're trying to tell me.jpg|"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp The Fast and the Phineas119.jpg The Fast and the Phineas078.jpg The Fast and the Phineas079.jpg The Fast and the Phineas080.jpg The Fast and the Phineas081.jpg The Fast and the Phineas082.jpg The Fast and the Phineas083.jpg The Fast and the Phineas084.jpg File:Platypus under glass.jpg|"I was just getting ready to serve some platypus under glass!" The Fast and the Phineas086.jpg The Fast and the Phineas087.jpg File:Heinz presents his Deflate-inator.jpg|Heinz presents his Deflate-inator The Fast and the Phineas088.jpg The Fast and the Phineas089.jpg Photo Fiasco The Fast and the Phineas090.jpg The Fast and the Phineas091.jpg The Fast and the Phineas092.jpg The Fast and the Phineas093.jpg Dirty Candace gets her photo taken at the race.jpg|"Smile!" The Fast and the Phineas094.jpg File:Unwanted souvenir pic.jpg|Candace's unwanted souvenir photo. File:Now I gotcha.jpg|"Now I gotcha!" The Fast and the Phineas096.jpg The Fast and the Phineas097.jpg The Fast and the Phineas098.jpg Warp Speed and Pit Stop The Fast and the Phineas099.jpg The Fast and the Phineas100.jpg The Fast and the Phineas101.jpg The Fast and the Phineas102.jpg The Fast and the Phineas103.jpg The Fast and the Phineas104.jpg The Fast and the Phineas105.jpg The Fast and the Phineas106.jpg The Fast and the Phineas107.jpg The Fast and the Phineas108.jpg File:Holly loosens tire.jpg|Holly loosens a tire. File:Gretchen changes a tire.jpg|Gretchen pulls a tire off. The Fast and the Phineas110.jpg File:Ginger fills gas tank.jpg|Ginger about to fill the gas tank. File:That helmet looks so manly.jpg|"That helmet looks so manly." The Fast and the Phineas113.jpg The Fast and the Phineas114.jpg The Fast and the Phineas116.jpg The Fast and the Phineas115.jpg the bow is a nice touch.JPG|"And the bow is a nice touch, Gretchen!" Go, Phineas! The Fast and the Phineas117.jpg The Fast and the Phineas118.jpg The Fast and the Phineas122.jpg The Fast and the Phineas128.jpg The Fast and the Phineas129.jpg The Fast and the Phineas130.jpg File:Phineas playing guitar while racing.jpg|Phineas plays the guitar while racing. File:Ferb plays the keyboard in the crow's nest.jpg|Ferb with his electronic keyboard. File:Go Phineas, go.jpg|The Fireside Girls singing Go, Go, Phineas Isabella-go, Phineas!.JPG|Isabella saying "Go, Phineas!" The Fast and the Phineas135.jpg File:Fireside Girls singing.jpg|Holly, Ginger, and Gretchen singing backup. firesides-go, Phineas!.JPG|The Fireside Girls saying "Go, Phineas!" oh, yeah!.JPG|"Oh, yeah!" Pit crew roots for Phineas.jpg|Isabella, Ginger, Gretchen and Holly all say "Go, Phineas!" Ferb roots for Phineas.JPG|Ferb dancing with the pit crew (his way of saying "Go, Phineas!") The Fast and the Phineas132.jpg The Fast and the Phineas127.jpg The Fast and the Phineas127.jpg The Fast and the Phineas123.jpg The Fast and the Phineas125.jpg The Fast and the Phineas124.jpg The Fast and the Phineas126.jpg The Fast and the Phineas139.jpg The Fast and the Phineas140.jpg The Fast and the Phineas141.jpg File:42 zooms ahead.jpg|The car zooming on. The Fast and the Phineas142.jpg The Fast and the Phineas143.jpg|"You've looked better." The Fast and the Phineas144.jpg Candace got wrong photo.jpg|Candace realizes she took the wrong photo. Doof's Stinky Cheese Moment File:DEI blimp.png|Meanwhile, above the track... The Fast and the Phineas120.jpg The Fast and the Phineas121.jpg The Fast and the Phineas146.jpg File:Deflate-inator Ray.png|"Run like the wind, my little indentured rodent!" The Fast and the Phineas147.jpg The Fast and the Phineas148.jpg The Fast and the Phineas149.jpg The Fast and the Phineas150.jpg The Fast and the Phineas151.jpg The Fast and the Phineas152.jpg The Fast and the Phineas153.jpg The Fast and the Phineas154.jpg The Fast and the Phineas155.jpg The Fast and the Phineas156.jpg The Fast and the Phineas157.jpg Blimp gets zapped.jpg The Fast and the Phineas159.jpg The Fast and the Phineas160.jpg|"I suppose I should've seen that coming." Photo Phinish The Fast and the Phineas161.jpg The Fast and the Phineas162.jpg Amazing photo finish.jpg|Phineas wins the race. The Fast and the Phineas163.jpg The Fast and the Phineas164.jpg TV set.jpg|The TV goes static. Candace after the cable went out.jpg|Candace's fourth bust is flawed. The Fast and the Phineas165.jpg meep!.JPG|"Meep." The Fast and the Phineas166.jpg Alone in Isabella's living room.png The getaway The Fast and the Phineas167.jpg The Fast and the Phineas168.jpg The Fast and the Phineas169.jpg The Fast and the Phineas170.jpg File:Guess we're walkin'.jpg|"Hmmm, looks like we're walkin'." The Fast and the Phineas171.jpg The Fast and the Phineas172.jpg The Fast and the Phineas173.jpg The Fast and the Phineas174.jpg The Fast and the Phineas175.jpg The Fast and the Phineas176.jpg|"Why don't you go back home, Candace? I'm busy with my bridge game, Candace?" The Fast and the Phineas177.jpg|The garage is empty, meaning the boys still have the car. File:Car wash fight.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting in the car wash. File:Doof sees the car wash brushes.jpg|Doofenshmirtz right before he gets hit by the brush. The Fast and the Phineas179.jpg The Fast and the Phineas180.jpg The Fast and the Phineas183.jpg The Fast and the Phineas184.jpg The Fast and the Phineas185.jpg The Fast and the Phineas186.jpg Epilogue The Fast and the Phineas187.jpg|MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM!...and so on. The Fast and the Phineas188.jpg The Fast and the Phineas189.jpg|"Oh, Candace, Hello. I can't believe you grown so much, it's unbelievable." The Fast and the Phineas190.jpg|"Mom, you've gotta see this! It's about your car!" The Fast and the Phineas191.jpg|"Candace, you're wearing out the heels of my shoes." The Fast and the Phineas192.jpg|"See Mom?! Look, look! I told you--" The Fast and the Phineas193.jpg|"But... who did this?" Phineas and Ferb did this.JPG|"Phineas and Ferb." you mean they --.JPG|"You mean... they..." believing that Linda saw no car.JPG|"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" The Fast and the Phineas194.jpg|"They washed my car?!" Candace cheers believing her busting plan succeed.jpg|"Yes!! --" Candace's cheering is short-lived.jpg|"No..." Candace realizing Linda's washed car.jpg|"What??" Perry walks by the car.JPG They washed the car.jpg|"It's beautiful!" The Fast and the Phineas195.jpg|"I gotta admit, I thought you we're exaggerating a bit, but this is really worth getting excited about!" P&F are home.jpg|"Hi, Mom, we're home!" P&F carry trophy.jpg|"Yeah, did you like it?" (Phineas was actually referring to the car race.) The Fast and the Phineas196.jpg|"Honey, close your mouth." Iris out on Candace The Fast and the Phineas.jpg|And Candace's bust has failed, after five attempts in a row. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Fast and the Phineas, The